Not Over You
by GleekKelsey0527
Summary: Karofsky broke up with Kurt. Kurt confides in his best friend, and they date...But is Kurt really over David? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

SOOO! This is my second story, i know my first chapters are really short, and i dont upload frequently, but i'll change that. ENJOY THIS STORY PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Toss reviews my way please.

* * *

><p>It was raining outside and it was the worst day of Kurt Hummel's life. He drove home in solitude; the only noises heard came from the car. Everything had started in first period when his boyfriend, Dave Karofsky, had broken up with him.<p>

"I can't be with you like this anymore" he had said. Kurt hadn't said a word until Mercedes made him talk in Glee. "What's wrong boo?" she saw his puffy read eyes and immediately reacted. "He broke up with me 'Cedes!" he sobbed into his hands. Mercedes silenced him with a comforting hug.

So there he was, in his car, and stuck in traffic. His original plan was to go home and cry, but then he remembered. His best friend, Blaine Anderson, at Dalton academy. His lips curved into a warm smile. He imagined Blaine comforting him, and cuddling with him. His mood quickly changed as he made his way onto Dalton's campus.

When he arrived at Blaine's dorm, he was greeted at the door by him in just a towel. "Oh, Kurt Um, wow this is weird. Is there uh, something you wanted to talk about?" Kurt just nodded wiping tears from his face. Blaine frowned and pulled Kurt into a tight embrace. Kurt smiled inhaling the smell of his body wash.

They moved into Blaine's dorm room and sat on his couch, just hugging. They broke the hug after a while and Kurt began explaining what had happened. Blaine's expression turned sour. "I shouldn't have let you do this" he muttered after Kurt had finished talking. "I shouldn't have let you date him!" he said a bit louder. Kurt reached for the warblers hand and squeezed it, "Blaine, it's not your fault" he stared deep into Blaine's eyes and smiled slightly.

Blaine abruptly grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him. Kurt was hesitant at first but kissed back seconds later. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but for Kurt it had felt like an eternity. They separated and Blaine blushed lightly, "I...I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head "I have to go..." Blaine frowned, "Kurt no! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" Kurt didn't respond as he left without as much as a glance back in Blaine's direction.

* * *

><p>Be nice guys, i still fail XD BUT THERE WILL BE A SONG CHAPTER COMING UP! :D Toss me some reviews peeps!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt and Blaine hadn't spoken in days, Blaine was starting to get sort of worried, and he didn't know what to do without his best friend. Kurt, on the other hand, was perfectly fine sulking on his own. A tub of Ben & Jerry's and over 20 romantic comedies, and he was set.

Burt was staring to get worried because Kurt would barely leave his room, especially since he had a bathroom in there, he didn't _have _to leave. Burt decided he was standing up; he didn't care if that David Karofsky kid had broken Kurt's heart. He was going to MAKE Kurt get out and do something. and he knew exactly how he was going to do it.

Burt burst into Kurt's room, bearing an envelope and a grimace on his face. "Kurt, get up we're going out!" he half shouted. Kurt's eyes widened slightly, "D-Dad….I'm sick…." He fake coughed. Burt nodded, "Ok…I guess you don't wanna go see a musical. I'll take Rachel…" Kurt jumped up, "What musical?" he grinned. "It's a student production of Rent…" he sighed, sort of regretting getting himself into this. "I'm so in!" Kurt clapped excitedly.

"I got a ticket for Blaine too…" Burt added smiling; he hadn't known the boys weren't currently on speaking terms Kurt frowned at his father, "Um..." Burt sighed, "What did I do this time?" Kurt bit his lip, "Blaine and I are fighting….B-Because he….kissed me..." Burt glared slightly, "The one time I try to do something for you, the timing is all wrong…!..Kurt you have to forgive him….Did he apologize at least?" Kurt nodded slowly, "Yes, but I-.." Burt interrupted "But nothing Kurt! He's your best friend, he misjudged the moment, get over it!" With that Burt was leaving as he added, "Call him before Saturday, and we'll go to the musical, if not, I'm selling these tickets".

Kurt pouted as he fell back on his bed and grabbed his phone. He dialed Blaine's number and pressed the 'Send Message' button. He sat there for what seemed like forever, wondering what to type. Once he finally got the courage, he typed slowly;

_Blaine, _

_I apologize for getting upset at you the other day. I know it wasn't your fault. I still want to be best friends with you. Please don't be mad at me. I love you like sister I never had xx_

_-Kurt p.s. I know you love the sister joke…I just hope you aren't mad enough to not enjoy it_

He sighed dropping his phone on his chest. Closing his eyes he imagined what Blaine's face was like when he walked out on him. He whimpered to himself, Blaine must have felt awful! Oh god, What If he had cried! Kurt was about to start bawling when his phone dinged. He clicked the 'Read Message' Button and smiled, reading the message over and over again.

_Kurt,_

_I could never be mad at you, you're my bestest friend in the entire universe. I love you like a big football player brother…Ooh! That's on the wrestling team! Xoxo_

_-Blaine p.s. NeverEverEverBabyCakes(:_

Kurt slept soundly that night, knowing everything was going well. For the first time in ages, he was happy. But how long would it last?


End file.
